It's Enough (re-post)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: What happens when Garcia gets Reid to help her get Emily back from London. (This re-post is to correct an issue with the story)


**This is a re-post of my story. My head is not in the game right now with everything going on so forgive me. I added the lyrics to the Carley Simon song to add atmosphere not thinking about infringement. This is why the re-post I meant no harm. If you haven't read this story google the song for the atmosphere. I did go back through and change a few minor things as well.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

JJ and Pen were at their favorite bar for girls' night out but it hadn't been the same since Emily had moved to London. They hadn't been out in months after the whole Askari thing. Pen knew JJ was having issues but the woman refused to talk about it. Reid had even called Emily to get a file for her best friend. Of course she never told JJ that she knew.

JJ had been so lost and really had become like Emily about her privacy. It was becoming out of control though. She might have to take matters into her own hands to help her friend even if it meant the fury of the blonde.

"Hey butter cup how is my adorable godson?"

"Growing like a weed," JJ said smiling at her friend.

That was her opening Pen though when JJ actually said something back. "What's got you all sullen and pent up JJ?"

"I'm just tired."

"I never thought I would say this about anyone but you are giving Prentiss a run for her money in the brooding department."

She regretted mentioning Emily's name when she saw the pain flash across the woman's face.

"You miss her."

"We all miss her." JJ said defensively.

She poured another glass of beer for herself and JJ knowing she needed the woman to be a little more intoxicated to approach the subject matter that she wanted to talk about. JJ smiled and started drinking it down in silence looking around the bar when a Carley Simon song came on before Pen could start her interrogation.

"Look Pen I have to go. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you at some point but I have to go." She said as she got up and left.

Pen made a note to look the song lyrics To "I Got To Have You" up. Even though JJ didn't want Pen to see the tears forming in her eyes she did. She didn't do a very good job of hiding them because her best friend knew her to well.

XXXXX

Reid was at his desk minding his own business when he was summonsed to Pen's lair by a text. He was confused because he was never the one being summonsed so he ignored it thinking she had texted the wrong person. Twenty minutes later his phone rang and before he could say a word, "Where are you? I know you got my text I saw you on the camera." Pen said gruffly.

Reid looked up at the camera like looking at Pen. "What? I thought you texted the wrong person. You never call me to your office."

"I'm calling…now bring those big brains of yours in here we have a problem to solve."

He looked up at the camera's again with a deer in the head lights look. "Stop looking at me that way and get in here." She said hanging up. He looked at his phone shrugged his shoulders and left for the impatient woman's office. She met him at the door and pulled him inside shutting it.

"What's going on Garcia?"

"Look I know you and Emily are still close and I also know you and JJ have the whole brother/sister thing going on so you need to help me."

"I'm confused."

"Of course you are. Look JJ is struggling and I'm worried about her."

"Okay..you are making no sense?"

"Look I'll spell it out for you genus. I think Emily and JJ were romantically involved."

"No way," He said looking at Garcia like she was crazy, "They never acted like it on trips. They may have flirted with each other like you and Morgan."

"Yes and I believe when JJ took Emily to Paris they thought they would never see each other again and let the flirt blossom into a blooming garden."

She saw the lightbulb go off over his head. "No wonder she got so upset when I said I called Emily for the Askari file."

"Exactly…"

"But JJ is with Will." He said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Emily left because she didn't want JJ to have to choose her over her family."

"Wait did she say that?" He asked not believing her.

"No…not in so many words. Boy… for a profiler you people are just dumb when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"Pen we chase killers not lovers."

"Oh…now you have jokes. Are you going to help me or not?"

"What are you planning?"

"We have to get Emily back here in D.C."

His eyes went wide. "We can't do that."

"Why not… JJ needs her and I'm sure Emily needs her too."

He wasn't sure about what Garcia was proposing but having Emily back in D.C. would be great. He was going over stored files in his mind and what Pen had said was panning out with the information packed away in his mind. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just get in contact with Emily like you miss her and keep in contact so she will ask about all of us. Give her subtle hints that JJ is off a bit…like she has lost weight and she has dark circles under her eyes which are all true."

"I get it you want to give her the preconceived idea JJ is in trouble so she will come running back."

"It worked last time."

"Yeah…but JJ was really in trouble."

"Trust me she is in just as much trouble now than she was then. She is hurting and it's messing with her. She needs Emily… because Emily makes her strong."

He thought a moment, "I'm in."

"Good…you can start tonight. Give Emily a call."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have the glorious job of trying to get JJ to open up."

"Yikes...I'll take Emily any day."

"Thought so...now go I have planning and manipulation to spin. But meet me here tomorrow morning with an update."

He left the woman typing on her computing and laughing.

XXXXX

That evening Spence was looking at his phone wondering what he had gotten himself into. He wasn't very good at being subtle and Emily was a very good profiler and would hear the hesitations in his voice. He then thought about what Gideon would have done. "He would open the conversation and let her take the lead." He said to himself. Feeling more brave he dialed the familiar number. It would be around ten at night and he knew Emily was a night owl never going to sleep before midnight.

"Hey Spence... How are you?" The deep voice came across. He almost stopped the tear that threatened to run down his cheek but remembered she couldn't see him.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Keeping myself busy. How is everyone?" She asked curiously.

There it was his opening. "Well Morgan has a new girl friend."

"Wow...the player settling down finally."

"Maybe...she seems to handle him better than Garcia."

"That I would love to see."

"Great another opening," he thought. "Why don't you come for a visit. We all miss you."

"I'd love to but you know how work is."

"Shot down...okay it's Garcia's plan then." He thought to himself.

"Em..."

"Yeah"

"I'm worried about JJ."

"What about her?" She asked with urgency in her voice.

There it is. Garcia was right Emily loves JJ. "She has lost a lot of weight and I think she isn't sleeping she has dark circles under her eyes."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Well she has taken on a few of your characteristics lately."

"Meaning..." She said grumpily.

"Meaning she will not talk to anyone."

"Oh..." She said understanding more than she wanted to say.

"I thought maybe you could maybe call her since we have all tried."

"I'm not so sure that would work champ." He loved the nickname she had given him after surviving Mauve's death.

"It worked for me when Mauve died... and you were the one who saved her from falling off that building."

"I see you want me to call in favors."

"No...yes I guess. I'm just worried. I looked like her at one point. I just don't want her to hurt like I did."

"Okay Champ I'll think about it and see. That's the best I can promise."

"Thanks Em. I miss you."

"I miss you to. Listen I've got to go but tell everyone hello for me."

"Will do. Bye Em," was the last thing said as he heard the line go dead.

Chapter Two

Spencer walked into Pen's lair bright and early the next morning smiling at his efforts the night before.

"Well by the Cheshire cat smile on your face all went well with the phone call to the Emister."

"I believe it did. I did exactly what you wanted."

"Well don't just stand there grinning...spill."

"She said something about loving to see Morgan's girl handling him better than you and I asked her to come for a visit. That we missed her."

"Smooth Dr. Reid you get extra cool points on that one."

He smile at the praise, "Then she shot it down with the work excuse."

"Ouch...figures."

"Then I just went into I'm worried about JJ like you told me to. You were right Garcia...she loves JJ."

"Silly rabbit...I'm always right but go on."

"I asked her to call JJ that she wasn't speaking to any of us."

"What did she say?"

"That she would think about it then she ended the call quickly."

"Yes...the bait has been taken."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You laid bait that Emily took. She will not call JJ but I bet I get a call from the brown eyed princess today."

"That's good?"

"Very...your work is done for the moment genius. Good job...you can leave now."

"Okay," he said confused and left.

Morgan caught up with him coming from Pen's office.

"You lost there Boy Wonder?"

"What?"

"That's Pen's office. You have been band from there since you lied about being able to be in the field to Hotch. Remember you had to stay behind and be her office bitch."

"Oh yeah."

"No seriously what is Pen up to. It has to be big if she let you back in her office."

"I have no idea what your talking about. I was just saying good morning. " He said and speed off to his desk.

Morgan shook his head and made a mental note to check later and see what the master manipulator was plotting now.

XXXXX

Pen was going through her morning checks of the security camera's in the building when her phone rang. "Queen of all knowledge what can I do for you peasant."

"Excuse me?" Emily had forgotten how colorful Garcia could answer the phone.

"Em... god it's good to hear your voice... How are things across the pond?"

"There going good. How are things there?"

Pen knew the bait truly had been taken and smiled. "We are hanging around but missing you."

"Awe...I miss you guys too."

"Then come back."

"Garcia..."

"What you can't blame a girl for trying."

"No you can't." Emily said smiling.

"So what's up my brown eyed beauty? JJ and I had a girls night out the other night until she got all weird and left when a Carley Simon's song "I've Got To Have You" came on." She said planting even more information into Emily's brain. She had a feeling the song meant something to the both of them. "She's been a little preoccupied lately."

"Yeah...about what?"

"Dang if I know she is being all you on the information front."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey if the glass slipper fits Cinderella you just have to wear it."

"I didn't call to be abused."

"You know you love and miss it."

"Right..." Emily said laughing.

"Hey look girl Hotch is calling did you need something?"

"Well I forgot why I called actually let me call you back later when I remember."

"Sure thing sugar plum. Pen out." She said and disconnected the line knowing Emily had gotten all the information she had wanted because she never just forgets anything unless on purpose. Now she had to set another web for a certain stubborn blonde who wasn't talking at the moment.

XXXXX

Emily picked up the ear plugs so she could listen to the song that had JJ running from the bar. She made it to the second verse before she felt the tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away remembering that she was sitting at her desk in the middle of Interpol. But she couldn't stop the memory that surrounded her heart that the verse invoked. She loved waking up holding JJ in her arms. "Why couldn't it be enough." She said aloud to the thin air. Shaking her head as her finger was over the send button of JJ's number. "No... she has my number. She can call me... that was the deal." She said as she cleared the contact off her screen and sighed away the sorrow that never truly left her.

XXXXX

JJ looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. Pen wasn't giving up on the come over tonight to make up for the running out of the bar thing.

"Hey Pen..."

"Don't hey me...I saw you roll your eyes at your phone when you saw it was me."

"Crap." JJ thought as she looked up at the cameras.

"That's right Dixie Dew Drop you have been caught rolling your eyes at the Queen of all knowledge."

"I guessing a girl's night at your house is the only thing that will make it up to you." JJ said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You read my mind." She said laughing.

JJ knew but for a case there was no way out of going to Garcia's tonight. "Okay let me call Will and let him know."

"Excellent news. We shall have a Mexican feast."

"I'll bring my antacids with me as well." JJ said laughing.

"See you at six then."

"See ya." JJ said hanging up shaking her head at her best friend until she remembered the cameras were still above her. "Crap."

XXXXX

Morgan walked into Pen's lair. "Hey baby girl what's going on."

Pen jumped and squealed, "Derek Morgan you know better than to come in here without knocking." She said placing her hand over her fast beating heart.

"Well I wouldn't have to knock if you weren't up to your evil games now would I." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Now come on baby girl it's me you are trying to play and you know you can't play a player."

"What?"

"What? You been in here all day and not to mention I saw Reid leaving this very office this morning and I know for a fact the ban has not been lifted from him being able to enter the kingdom of Penelope Garcia."

She had to laugh at that one knowing she had been caught. "I'm working on something that you will know about later and don't go messing with the genius or I will have to protect him with your endangered credit scores." She threatened giving him a "you know I'm being serious look."

"Alright...alright there Missy no need of getting all nasty with a brother." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I mean it Derek. I'm working on something very delicate and I can't make one wrong move or it will all fall apart."

He looked at her and realized she was been very serious with him. "Alright baby girl I'll wait your plot and witches brew out just be careful that no one gets hurt."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Thank you for not pushing this."

"Okay...I have work to do...I'll see you later."

"Shoot..."

"You forgot."

"Yes...but I'll make it up to you I promise."

"This better be good woman."

"It is and you can take you new woman to the play in my place."

"No one can take your place."

"So true...so true." She said standing up and hugging him and walking him to the door.

XXXXX

Pen walked into her apartment and got it ready for JJ. She had already made the taco meat and rice that morning. All she needed to do now was make a salad and two pitchers of Margaritas. One for her and one for JJ with double the alcohol. She was going to get the woman talking one way or another. She went and changed into some sweats and started the seventies play selection on her computer. JJ was right on time not wanting to hear grief from her eccentric friend. She knocked and heard the woman's steps coming towards the door...it opened, "Hey you."

"Hey" She said walking in.

"I just got here a few moments ago but I have your Margarita on the counter. You can drink while I finish making our dinner."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She said dropping her purse in the chair at the bar and taking her first sip. "Whoa...Pen you starting us out at warp speed tonight."

"Hey we have things to catch up on Missy... no time to play around." She said laughing as she started the salad.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No...I've got everything under control. How's my godson?" She thought she would ease into the evening with easy questions.

"He is amazing...I can't believe he will start kindergarten soon."

"Wow...has it been that long? It seems like yesterday Emily and I were rushing you out of the B.A.U door to the hospital." She said testing the waters of speaking Emily's name. There was a slight flinch but nothing like the bar night. "Good two drinks and she should be putty in my hands." she thought to herself.

"What is this disco night?" JJ asked as a Bee Gee song "Stayin Alive" came on.

"Don't knock the classics."

"Okay...but I draw the line at doing the Hustle."

"JJ... you ruined the surprise. That was for after dinner." She said as both of them busted out laughing.

"You are not right Penelope Garcia."

"I never professed to be...that's just plain boring."

"Boring is not a word I would ever associate with you." She said lifting and eyebrow then smiling.

"I take that as a compliment...thank you. Now let's eat because dinner is ready."

They laughed and talked about some of the crazy messes Pen's comments had gotten her into while eating. That's when she saw her opportunity, " Speaking of answering phone calls...guess who called me out of the blue today?"

"I wouldn't even begin to guess and spoil your fun." JJ said as she took a drink of her Margarita.

Pen waited till the woman had swallowed not wanting to have to do the Heimlich if JJ chocked on it. "Emily"

She coughed and chocked anyway. "Emily?"

"You okay there butter cup?"

"I'm fine...out of all the names you could have said I wasn't expecting that one. What did she want?"

"Well funny thing we got to talking and she forgot what she called for."

"Forgot...Emily never forgets."

"That's what I said to myself but maybe she's working on a rough case. Anyway...I told her about our girls night out and that we missed her. I mentioned that it was cut short when a Carley Simon song came on and you left."

JJ's eyes went wide, "Please tell me you didn't?"

"Yeah...why. What's up with you JJ? You are all pale and you flinch every time someone mentions Emily."

"I love you and thank you for dinner but I have to leave." JJ said standing up and going to the bar to get her purse.

"JJ..."

"No Pen...there are somethings you need to leave me alone about! Emily is one of them...I'm leaving now!" She said as she grabbed her purse and almost slammed the door when she left.

"Damn...I blew that one." Pen said to herself as she took a drink of JJ's Margarita needing more alcohol than was in her own drink.

JJ made it to her car before the sobs started. Her life was one big mess and now she had to worry about Pen messing with it further. Why couldn't the woman just keep her mouth shut. She laughed through tears when she realized she was thinking about Penelope Garcia "the fixer and busy body of the B.A.U." She started the car and headed home so she could try and cry herself to sleep for another night.

Chapter Three

Spencer brought Pen a caramel latte with whip cream and a cherry. He thought a little sweetness wouldn't hurt since he wanted to be granted entrance to the lair. He knocked and heard a "The Queen is in what peasant seeks to disturb her quite time?"

"It's Spencer and I have a caramel Latte for you."

"You may enter then."

He opened the door and found the woman dressed all in black and asked, "Who died?"

"My plan that's what died."

"Oh..." he said with a sorry grimace.

"Yeah...I'll be lucky to salvage JJ's and my friendship after last night's fiasco."

"What happened?"

"I told her that Emily called yesterday. I also mentioned that I told Emily about her leaving the bar when Carley Simon's song "I've Got To Have You" came on. She exploded and told me basically to mind my own business and not to mention Emily again which was the jest of it before she stormed out of my apartment."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah...I'm sure she will get over it someday but the look on her face was that I totally screwed up and betrayed her some how."

"I'm sorry Pen. I'll just leave you alone then."

"Thanks Reid...and thanks for the latte."

"Your welcome." He said as he closed her door and walked to his desk. He noticed JJ had just sat down and was holding her head like she had a bad head ache.

"Good morning."

She looked up at him and squinted, "Morning Spence."

"Head ache?"

"Yeah...I didn't sleep last night and the lights are playing with my eyes."

"Why don't you ask Hotch to go home and I'll call you if we get a case."

"Thanks for the offer but I need to work through it. I'll just flip and flop like I did last night if I go back to bed."

"Okay...but at least take this extra bagel that I have. I bet you haven't eaten and that maybe adding to your head aches strength."

"I'm not..."

"Do not make me give you the facts and statistics on a good breakfast and all the health benefits. Just take it."

She smiled and stood up pulling the young man into a hug, "Thank you Spence...I'll just go get a cup of coffee to go with it." She said taking the bag and walking to the coffee pot. He watched her struggling to get half the bagel down and firmly decided his next move. He would call Emily tonight and be honest with her. Garcia was right JJ needed her back in D.C. before she withered away to nothing.

XXXXX

Emily was enjoying a cup of tea and reading a Dickens tale when her phone rang. Picking it up knowing the ring tone, "Wow...twice in one week. What did I do for this honor Champ?"

"Hey Em... I need to really talk with you about something important. Do you have a minuet?"

"Sure...it sounds serious. What's on your mind?"

"I have to confess something to you. The last phone call was a planned thing."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Pen had a girls night out with JJ because she isn't looking so well. I have noticed a little of the things I told you about the other night but Pen has noticed a whole lot more."

"I bet she has...go on." Emily said bordering angry.

"Em...don't get angry. Everything I said was true and now it's worse."

"Worse how?"

"Pen set a plan in motion that backfired on her last night."

"Oh no..." She said blowing out a deep sigh. "What happened?" She asked fearing the worst knowing Garcia.

"Well the best I understand she pushed JJ on her feelings for you and she blew up on her and they aren't speaking to each other now."

"Damn..." was whispered by Emily. Then followed by moments of silence.

"Em..."

"I'm still here."

"JJ came in looking really bad like she hadn't slept or eaten. She had a bad head ache probably from the lack of both. She's in love with you Em..." He heard a deep in take of breath, "...and I believe you are in love with her."

"Spencer..."

"No Emily...listen to me and then I'll let you rebuttal if you want." He said and waited a moment to see if she was going to let him speak. "This is what I believe... you two have been dancing around each other since you met. I think Garcia was right when she told me that you two possibly got together when you had to play dead. That you both allowed your feelings to flow thinking that you wouldn't see each other again. Then you came back and JJ already had a family and things got very complicated and you left so JJ wouldn't have to choose." No response on the other end but he knew he still had her attention so he pursued further. "Em...I fell in love with Mauve and I stayed away trying to keep her safe and she got killed anyway. She will not come back like you did. I never got to hold her or make love to her. All I have is a dream I have from time to time of dancing with her after she died. The woman you are in love with is still alive and is still in love with you here in D.C."

"She has a husband Spence."

"No she has a shell of a life and she is dying daily piece by piece without you. Garcia was right about that."

" About what?"

"You make JJ stronger."

"Spence..." She said wiping away the tears.

"No Emily...you know that on emotional things I'm not a genius and for me to see all this you have to know it's all true. Come back home where you belong."

"I wasn't enough for her last time."

"That was then...I know you will be. At least come for a visit and see."

"Okay...I'll think about a visit. That is all I'll promise."

"That's all I'm asking."

He heard the line go dead and hoped he had done the right thing.

XXXXX

Emily was sitting at her desk. She hadn't gotten much work accomplished in the past two days since her conversation with Reid. All she could do is play "I Got To Have You" over and over remembering the first time JJ and her danced to the song in Paris. They had found an English pub by chance who's owner loved the seventies music especially the diva. She remembered holding the small frame to her chest and guiding her across the dimly lit dance floor. All the feelings came flooding through her body as if it were happening again at that very moment. She knew she couldn't run from her feelings anymore. But was a friendship alone going to be enough for her if Spencer was wrong? It would have to be because she had to admit she was stronger with JJ in her life as well. Picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number and grew anxious waiting the answer on the other end. "Hotch it's Emily I'm going to be in Washington in a few of weeks can we meet and talk about some things."

Chapter Four

The team was called out to the country side of New Hampshire near the Canadian border to a city called Pittsburg. The state police had discovered some graves of young women on an old abandoned farm house property. Hotch had decided to keep JJ and Reid at the police station to work on victomology from the autopsy reports coming in. While the rest went to the graves.

The investigation went quickly upon the identification of the bodies. Now they were waiting on the unsub to return from Canada and visit the graves which the last grave proved he did often. JJ and Hotch were together on the stake out waiting when they heard Morgan yell that the unsub was heading towards the house. The two reach them after Morgan had already tackled and cuffed the suspect inside.

Spencer came in and saw JJ frozen starring at the fire place. "JJ...You okay?"

"Yeah...Spence. The fireplace just reminds me of another one I've seen before." She said patting him on the shoulder and leaving to head to the SUV's. She didn't want any of the team to notice the moment of nostalgia coming over her.

They were up in the air heading back to Quantico within hours of the suspects capture and confession. Hotch reminded them of the mandatory meeting they had tonight at their favorite restaurant and bar. The team had mixed reactions between happiness and tiredness at the announcement.

JJ just wanted sleep so she went and sat in the back of the plane. She pulled her feet up curling into the seat trying to get comfortable enough to maybe make that happen for a couple of hours. She thought about the fire place and smiled as a flashback of Paris over powered her. She was suddenly in front of a fire at a B&B that Emily knew of. It was their first night together and she could almost smell the small fire burning as Emily undressed her and placed soft kisses on her newly revealed skin. She felt the goose bumps rising on her arms as she thought about warm sure hands rubbing over the skin of her back, then stifling a moan as the memory of desire that played in the eyes of the owner of those hands surfaced. She nestled in deeper to the seat as the atmosphere of sleep over took her causing her memories to become a dream. She was so warm and safe as she felt Emily behind her spooning her with one arm wrapped around her. Then there was an earthquake waking her up to reality of Spencer shaking her awake.

"JJ...JJ... wake up we have landed."

"What?" She said as she covered her eyes to the light.

"We're home. You slept the whole way back."

"Wow...okay. Give me a minute." She said wiping her eyes.

He smile at the disheveled woman who normal was so precise. He was also thankful for the smile he saw on her face. It had been absent for months. He wanted to ask about it but decided to take the miracle of the moment and just waited to walk with her to the SUV"s.

XXXXX

The team was starting on their second round of beers when Hotch received a call. Shortly there after he started the meeting. "As you know we have lost Agent Blake a few weeks ago. I have been in search for her replacement and believe the right person has come to fill that void possibly." JJ didn't hear anything after that because she had lost all comprehension of sounds when the song that had been haunting her for the last few weeks started playing.

Emily let the song finish before she stepped up in full view. She had watched JJ's reaction of hanging her head trying to hide the fact she was crying and it touched her heart. "Emily..."Garcia said seeing the woman walking up holding her finger to her lips to be quite. The table was in shock and remained quite as she requested.

"JJ..." Emily said trying to get the woman's attention. JJ had her head down still trying to hide the tears. She couldn't get up from the table because she was sandwiched in between Rossi and Spencer while the song played. "Wait...I could have sworn I heard Emily's voice," She thought but was to afraid to look up and show everyone that she had been crying if she was wrong.

"Jennifer..."

There it was again. The deep rich sound of her first name off the lips of the woman that held her heart. She looked up into the eyes she had ached for so many nights. Spencer stood up when she shewed him out so she could get to Emily. He stood and move just in time for her to lunge herself into Emily's arms. "God I'm holding flesh and blood not shadows of memories." They both thought as they basked in the realization of holding each other tight. They forgot that they were in a bar with friends because the only thing that mattered was each other.

"Emily..." Hotch said gaining their attention, "I was explaining to the team that I was searching for a replacement for Agent Blake and that I think we might have found one." JJ looked up into Emily's eyes to see if what he was saying was true as he continued, "But there are some things that need to be worked out and some transfer papers needing to be turned in before any of this can happen." The team looked at the two who were still in each other's arms waiting on a response.

"I understand..." Emily said looking at Hotch then back at JJ, "...there are things that need to be discussed and pending that conversation the paperwork will be on your desk tomorrow. But now I would like to leave with the one that the conversation needs to take place with."

"Sure... I'll expect your paperwork by the end of tomorrow and Agent Jareau I do not expect to see you in the office tomorrow at all." The team just sat there looking from one to the other like a tennis match being played with their mouths open. The two left the bar leaving Hotch to finish his meeting without them. "Listen up everyone..." he started looking at each of them, "... as you can see Emily is here to see if there is a place still on our team for her. There are issues that need to be discussed. It seems as everyone can see that there has developed a relationship between JJ and Emily. I am not certain of the status it currently is in and believe that is what is being discussed. I will know more tomorrow evening after Emily and I talk. Now I need to know from everyone here if there will be an issue if there is a romantic relationship between the two of them?"

"Hotch... they have always been in love with each other. The only difference is now they acknowledge it. I really do not think it will compromise anything." Reid said trying to protect his friends.

"I agree with Reid." Garcia was quick to add in.

"I can't see a problem with it... and I certainly can't say anything about fraternization." Rossi said smiling as the others laughed.

"Morgan... your quite." Hotch said trying to get his opinion.

"I do not have a problem with it except JJ is married. What about Will?"

"I believe that is JJ's issue to deal with. But if it will help... I know for a fact that they are not living together at the moment and that is all I'm at liberty to say. JJ will have to decide what she wants to inform us about when it comes to her personal life. Am I clear on this?" He said looking at Garcia.

They all said "Yes sir."

"Good...let's eat I'm starving." He said passing out the menus.

XXXXX

Emily and JJ walked outside the bar, "Is your car here or do we need to take a cab back to Quantico? Emily asked.

"I rode with Morgan here so we need a cab. What hotel are you in?"

"I haven't checked in yet my stuff is in Hotch's office. We had a meeting after all you left. But I have reservations at the Ritz. Mother wouldn't have it any other way."

"I bet." JJ said smiling at Emily rolling her eyes.

"Will you join me tonight for a little while so we can talk?"

"Why don't you cancel the Ritz and come and stay with me?"

"Won't that be a problem with Will?"

"No... we haven't live together for six months now."

"Oh..." Emily said surprised, "I'm..." She stopped herself from finishing the sentence because she really wasn't sorry...maybe sad for JJ but not sorry.

"It's okay Em... we can talk about this too at my house. Let's go and get my car and your stuff then we can get take out and talk."

Emily took the woman into her arms and hugged her, "Okay." She said as she pulled away and flagged a cab.

They rode in silence with fingers intertwined enjoying the feeling of being connected again. Emily paid the cab as JJ made her way up to Hotch's office to get her luggage since she had her badge and it would take more time if Emily went in. They met at JJ's car and headed for their favorite Thai place to get take out.

A thought hit Emily, "Where is Henry?"

"He is at Will's and his girlfriends place tonight."

"Ouch... sorry I asked." She said and took JJ's hand in hers again.

"It's okay Em...It's been over between Will and I for a long while. I wasn't the same after Askari." Emily tightened her grip on JJ's hand. "I love Will because he is Henry's father but I'm not in love with him. I had a really bad time with PTSD's and I just couldn't be his wife and he found someone and had an affair and when I found out I let him go." She said as they pulled into her drive way. Emily was at a loss of words as she took her bags and followed JJ into the house.

JJ went in and took the food into the kitchen not noticing that Emily had stopped at the entrance. She looked up and retraced her steps until she found Emily looking at a picture of her and JJ in Paris that was hanging on the wall. It was a selfie of them at the B&B that they had spent their first night together in.

"I had it in my phone until six months ago." JJ said as she hugged Emily to her. Pulling back she looked the woman in the eyes, "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"Are you coming home?"

"I want too. I talked to Hotch about it."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"I explained that I wasn't sure of our relationship status and that I would tell him more after I talked with you."

"And what status do you think our relationship is in?"

"What ever you decided you want it to be. I just want you in my life."

"Do you remember the fire place we first made love in front of?"

Emily smiled at the memory.

"There...that's the look that causes me to grow weak in my knees. I want to wake up every morning in your arms and see that look in your eyes. No one feels right in mine but you...Em."

Emily kissed her with all the love she had been holding back until oxygen was needed. "I never felt you thought I was enough."

JJ took her hand leading her upstairs, "You are more than enough... and now you are home."

XXXXX

Emily laid awake with JJ curled into her side. She was thinking about her and Spencer's conversation that landed her where she was at the moment with her lover. _"The woman you are in love with is still alive and is still in love with you here in D.C."_ He had said to her. "Yes she is and thanks to you Champ I'm here with her." She said out in the air.

"Em..."

"Shhh...I'm here go back to sleep I was just thinking aloud."

"About what?"

"How we got here."

JJ lifted up and kissed her passionately, "Stop thinking." She said as she kissed her again. Emily smiled and realized their love was always enough.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
